The facsimile printers, colloquially known as a facsimile machine, are constructed with stages for scanning documents as well as stages for recording information onto media such as thermosensitive paper. In addition, a facsimile printer can accomplish both functions simultaneously, thus allowing for duplication of documents. Often, such facsimile printers can be costly and cumbersome. Frequently, two motors are employed, one to convey the paper and the other to drive the scanning and recording operations. Early efforts to use only one stepping motor in a facsimile device is represented by, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,871 for a Copying Machine to Oi discloses a copy machine able to both scan and print onto a sheet of paper. The machine uses a single motor, and uses a gearing mechanism to drive the paper feeding roller while using an eccentric rotating cam to move a slide bar laterally so that reading elements and printing elements can operate. Oi '871 allows one motor to accomplish both the tasks of paper conveyance and duplication.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,178 for an Electrophotographic Copying Apparatus Having a Dual Cam Synchronizing Mechanism to Yokozawa et al. uses cams to feed paper into the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,832 for an Apparatus for Thermographic Duplication of Information Comprising a Curve or Cam Member for Axial Movement of Dye Carrier to Kvarnegard uses a cam to drive and change the direction of the drive axle of a dye carrier. Camming action is incorporated into the duplication of document process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,231 for a Multiple Range Variable Magnification Reproduction Machine Using Three-Dimensional Cam to Zucker uses a three dimensional cam to adjust the scanning speed and the scanning distances. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,614 for a Scanner with Document and Copy Sheet Registration Means to Stemmle et al. endeavors to provide a photocopying device able to scan an original document at the same time the recording medium is printed, by constructing the device with a scanner on one side of the drive rollers while a printer is positioned on the other side of the drive rollers opposite from the scanner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,538 for a Facsimile Machine Having a Single Feeding Path for Document and Recording Sheet to Terao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,504 for an Image Reading Device Detachable from Main Body to Ogura et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,848 for an Ink Jet Printing Device and Plain Paper Facsimile Apparatus Using the Same to Musso disclose various facsimile printers and photocopying devices using designs that endeavor to provide a single path for both scanning and the printing operations.
Although the various efforts represented by the foregoing designs have endeavored to enhance the operational performance of image formation equipment, I have discovered that it is possible to simplify the structure of duplicating and facsimile equipment while maintaining. reliability.